


Mother's Intuition

by nxghtwxng



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Lois Lane is a Good Mom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxghtwxng/pseuds/nxghtwxng
Summary: “I think Jon has a crush on Damian,” Lois says.Clark blinks. “You think he’s…?”Jon’s gaze has now completely left the TV. Lois doubts he even knows what show is playing anymore as he stares at where Damian’s shoulder is just barely touching his own.“Oh, definitely.”OROf course Lois Lane, award-winning investigative journalist, realizes her son is crushing hard on his best friend.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 457





	Mother's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one-shot based off of an idea my friend [IAmWhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed) had a couple weeks ago.

Lois brings her mug to her lips, taking a slow, languid sip of her coffee as she watches Jon and Damian in the next room over.

Damian had spent the night. He had sprained his ankle earlier that week, and Bruce is insistent he take a break from his Robin duties as he waits for it to heal. Jon’s duties as Superboy have always been far more lax than Damian’s rigorous patrol schedule, so it had been an easy decision for Jon to hang up his cape for the weekend in favor of lounging about with Damian.

It’s late morning now, nearing noon, but both boys are still clad in pajamas, sprawled across the Kent’s living room couch and watching the Saturday morning cartoons that the now fourteen and sixteen year old usually insist they’ve outgrown.

A box of donuts that Clark had picked up earlier that morning is perched near the edge of the coffee table. Lois had thought that the contents of the box would be all crumbs by now, but there must still be a donut or two left seeing as how both boys, eyes still glued to the TV screen, start to lean forward, reaching a hand into the box.

Their hands brush against one another, and Jon immediately pulls his from the box, clutching it to his chest like Damian’s hand had burned his own.

Interesting.

Damian raises a brow at Jon, and Jon’s cheeks go red. Damian then pulls what must be the last donut from the box and tears it in two, offering one of the halves to Jon. Jon blushes even harder as he takes the donut from Damian.

Lois takes another sip of her coffee. Very interesting.

“Hey, hun,” Clark greets. He ambles into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot for his own mid-morning refill.

“Hi,” Lois replies absently, gaze still trained on Jon and Damian.

Damian bites down on his donut and leans forward to grab a napkin from the stack on the table when the frosting sticks to his lips. Jon notices and darts forward, snatching a napkin and handing it to Damian before he can grab one of his own.

Very, very interesting.

“Everything okay?” Clark asks, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Lois replies. She’s almost certain…

“The boys alright?” Clark asks.

Damian shifts on the couch so that he can better elevate his sprained ankle. His shoulder brushes against Jon’s, and Jon’s cheeks are once again flaming red.

That cements it.

“I think Jon has a crush on Damian,” Lois says.

Clark splutters, choking on his coffee. _“What?”_

“I think Jon has a crush on Damian.”

Clark blinks. “You think he’s…?”

Jon’s gaze has now completely left the TV. Lois doubts he even knows what show is playing anymore as he stares at where Damian’s shoulder is just barely touching his own.

“Oh, definitely.”

“Huh.”

Lois peels her eyes away from Jon and Damian to raise a brow at Clark. “That’s not a problem. Right, Smallville?”

“No, of course not!” Clark cries. “C’mon, Lo. You know me.”

Lois only shrugs. Sure, she knows Clark is usually pretty open-minded, but she also knows that plenty of open-minded parents become close-minded the second their own children start tip-toeing out of the closet.

Besides, you never really know with people raised in Middle of Nowhere, Kansas.

“But how can you…" Clark pauses to clear his throat. "How can you tell?”

There are a lot of ways that Lois can tell:

Jon has been blushing like crazy and acting far too eager to please around Damian as of late.

Jon is fourteen and has still yet to show an interest in girls.

Jon has had a recent obsession with LGBT+ documentaries.

Jon has not-so-subtly been asking Lois what she thinks of gay people.

And, well, Lois has seen Jon’s internet history.

“Mother’s intuition,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at me about DamiJon [on Tumblr.](https://nightwingbb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
